Neko girl
by salenastarzz
Summary: Ed has been turned into a neko. The thing is that he is also a girl now to! How will Ed and roy explain there new found emotions? Is still going just not able to update for a while. will updat by the newyear!
1. Chapter 1: Lost cat

Chapter 1: Lost cat.

It was a cool fall night. Ed and Roy were walking home together like always, Since Ed now only lived down the street from Roy. As they walked past an alleyway Ed suddenly stopped. "Did you hear that?" He asked Roy, who was looking at him confused.

"I didn't hear anything, you o-" Roy stopped as Ed put up his hands to silence Roy. Then he heard it. It was a small meow coming from the alleyway. Before Roy could say anything Ed was running into the Alleyway. Roy was about to go after Ed when said blonde came out of the ally holding a gold cat. "Was he what we were hearing?"

Ed glared at Roy, "FYI, it is a girl! And yes she was what we were hearing; I think I will keep her. She is very pretty." The last part was said more to the cat then Roy. Roy on the other hand just rolled his eyes.

"So since you are turning into your brother should I call you Al now?" Ed gave a glare, but did not respond, so Roy just went on, "And speaking of names, what will you name the cat?"

At this Ed really did look like he was thinking, and then " I will tell you once we get to your house till then you can just guess!" And so they started to walk, Roy did not mind having to Waite, it was only a few blocks till his house so they he decided to start guessing.

"HMMM I am going with... Sally!"

"Nope not even close!"

"Golddy?"

"No, and really? Golddy?"

"Fine I will try harder. Neko?"

"No, but I did think about it"

"How about... sun?"

"Didn't you say that? well any way no."

"Ok, well... hmmmm"

"No not that either"

"What?" Roy was confused now?

" I am not naming her hmmmm." At this Roy had to laugh.

"Fine momo would be nice"

"Ok but no"

"Hmmm, I'm feeling like Sue now."

"N-O"

"Well since we are at my house now would you tell me?" Roy asked as he stopped and put his hand on a small, white gate. On the other side of the gate there was a small garden, and a small stone pathway.

"Ok, I will tell you. From this moment forward she will be known as Sole. It is Italian for sun. I think it is very fitting don't you?" Ed said as he smiled up at Roy.

"Hey I was close, just the wrong language" And he smiled. He was you had to say.

"Ok you were close about 2 times. Well anyway I want to go shopping for her in 2 days since it will be Saturday. So I am going home, bye bye Roy!" Ed yelled the last part over his shoulder as he ran down the street to his house. Roy sighed, He would see him tomorrow when He went to work. Hope sole would come so he could annoy Breda to hell. That man had been asking .

Meanwhile just down the street Edward was hanging his coat up. He then bent down and picked up sole and started to head to the dining room. "How about I get a nice bowl of cream?" He said sitting sole down on the table. As he bent down his silver watch fell from his pocket onto the table, "Oh! Sole what are you doing?"

As soon as the watch had hit the table the she-cat had dived for it, she now held her head up happily. The watch had got caught and now hangs around her neck like a collar. Ed smiled at her "You know what? I think I will keep you that way, I can always tell where you are then" and he reached down and fixed the watch so that it would stay. "Ok you stay here while I get you some cream, I bet you would like milk, but that will not be found in this house. Well maybe later just for you, but only that." And at this Ed smiled and turned around to go to the kitchen. Just then he felt something on his flesh shoulder, and he looked to see Sole on his shoulder. "You know what? You can stay there. Maybe I'll take you to work with me. I bet they will just love you!" And with that Ed went to get the cream.


	2. Chapter 2: Twins

Chapter 2: Twins?

It was Friday morning, a sunny, warn one at that one. Roy was just leaving his house to go to work when he heard someone coming up from behind him. "Good morning Ed" roy said turning to the side to see Ed, with sole on his shoulder, catching up to him.

"Next time Waite for us." Ed said trying to catch his breath. He must have ran to catch up to roy.

"You are always ahead of me, what took you so long? Nice collar Sole." Roy added the last part after he saw that Ed watch was on Soles neck.

"Would you believe me if I told you she pretty much told me she wanted it like that?" Ed said as him and Roy started walking.

"Well that depends, How did she tell you that she wanted it that way?" Roy asked as they turned a corner on their way to work

"Well, when I got home I put her on the dining room table and my watch fell out of my pocket, as soon as it hit the table she dived for it. When she put her head up it was around her neck. She just seemed to be so happy; I think she loves the watch. When I gave her cream she used her paw to keep the watch out of it. And wh-"

"Waite you hate milk and will not touch it but you have cream in your house?" Roy said as he stopped and stared at Ed.

"Why are you surprised, I grew up with Al trying to get me to take in every stray cat we saw. I learned to always have something they would like to drink, And as you so rightfully said milk is 100% out of the question!" Ed said folding his arms and turned around. Sole suddenly got up and jumped on top of Ed's head. At this Roy could not help but crack up."Hey it's not that funny!"

" I know it's not, it's just to cute" At this Ed tuned a deep shade of red and Sole made a noise that sounded just like a laugh.

" Oh shut up, both of you!" And Ed stormed off towards HQ. Roy stood up a sighed, "Hey Ed, who is not waiting for the now?" And Roy ran to catch up to the blonde cat and owner.

"Wow nice cat boss." said jean as Ed walked in, Sole on his head. " But why is it on your head?"

"FYI it has a name and it is Sole, and it also has a gender, its a she." Ed said as he glared at jean, Sole copying her owner.

" you know you guys look like twins. It's a little creepy." Kain said. Stopping where he stood in front of Hawkeyes desk talking to her.

"What do you mean?" Ed said turning to him, Sole turning her head as she looked at Kain.

"You know Ed I just realized this, but you both do look alike. And that fact that she has the same eyes as you dose not help. Or the fact that her pelt is blending in with your hair right now." Roy said looking over at Ed as he seemed to cheer up a bit. Ed just glared at him and started towards the door, Sole closed her eye as Ed turned.

Just as Ed reached out to open the door Breda came in "Oh hi Ed how are you doing?"

"Good how about you?" Ed responded. At that moment Sole decided to open her eyes and sit up.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Breda yelled jumping into the door and falling flat on his face, Everyone started cracking up, even Sole. "STOP THAT! How was I to know there was was an fucking cat on his head, It blended right in!"

"Oh ya," said Roy " and Ed just grew a lump on the top of his head over night because he felt like it! Really Breda think next time." At that Breda turned tomato red, and groaned. Ed and Sole just cracked up even harder.

" I sometimes wonder if Breda has a brain up there in that head of his." Ed said to Roy as they walked home.

"Really?"

"No da. I just said that. Well any way we will see you Monday, I plan on cleaning Sole up before We go shopping."

"Ok bye Ed. See you Sole, Keep Ed from blowing his house sky high." Roy jumped out of reach as Ed went to hit him. Sole cracking up the whole time.

"FYI I only blow shit sky high that I do not care for, I care for a place to live." Ed said turning around to march home.

Sighing Roy went to his door, looking back one last time to see Ed walking up his walk way to his house, and opened the door to his own house. Once the door had closed behind him he took off his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack. He then went into the kitchen and grabbed a pan and sat it on the stove. "Hmm what to make, what to make?... Oh I know!" And so Roy turned around and went to get the supplies to make a grilled cheese sandwich.

20 Min. latter found Roy sitting on his couch, happily full, Reading a book Ed had given him for his birthday. It was a pretty good book, Roy had to say. Not to thick but not to thin, And it was able to make Roy pay attention the whole time he read it. Just then the phone rang, with a grunt of efferent Roy got up and headed to the phone "Mustang speaking"

"Roy?"

"Yes Riza?"

"Is Ed at your house?"

"No, why?" and at this Roy furrowed his brow.

"Oh, well I called him and the phone was picked up, when no one answered though I called his name, I herd the phone being slammed down and every time I try to call back its disconnected." Roy did not like this.

"What did you have to talk to him about I'll go tell him."

"Well, You see, A man that was in prison just brook out about 30 mins. ago. He was an alchemist that Ed had caught. I was calling him to warn Him." Roy really did not like this feeling!

"I'll go check on him and tell him, Ok, Riza." And with that he hung up and grabbed his coat.

He was half way down the street to Ed's when he heard an explosion, Looking up he saw where It came from... He really did not like that at all

Oh, and why yes, I do love grilled cheese sandwiches! ^-^


	3. 30 Min earlier

Chapter 3

30 Min earlier.

"Come on Sole, you have to get off so I can get a shower." Ed said as he took off his black jacket. A reluctant Sole soon jumped down, But only to the bed that Ed was sitting His clothes on. "Thank you" And with that Ed went to his dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers, and a white flannel dress shirt.

Sitting his tank top on the bed he started towards the bathroom to get a shower, Sole tagging along. "Do you really want to get wet?" Ed asked Sole as she jumped onto the sink. She just nodded, Well if a cat could nod that would be how. "Fine, I'll give you cream when we get out." and with that Ed started the shower. "Waite Sole, you need to take the collar off first." Ed reached out and undid the watch that hung on the cat's neck. "Ok now you can come in with me if you want." Sole just jumped on to Ed's shoulder, As Ed stepped into the shower she jumped up onto a rack that got sprayed by mist but not the main flow of water. "If you want to sit there at least look a different direction, It's a little creepy being stared at by a cat. OK?" Sole curled up into a ball laying her tail on her nose."Now that is better"

25 Min. latter Ed was all ready in the boxers and was buttoning up the shirt when he thought he heard something. He looked out into his room and did not see anything, must have been the wind, He had left the window open. So he went back into the bath room, Finishing the buttons. As he walked by the sink he grabbed the towel and draped it around his shoulders. He then bent down to pick up Sole who was sitting on the counter licking a paw. "We just got a shower and you're still cleaning yourself?" he said as he picked Sole up. He put Sole up to his chest and grabbed the ends of the towel so that they meat right below Sole.

"There you like that? Now time for that cream I said about." Just as Ed reached the door he saw some movement and looked up in time to see a man with Dark brown hair coming at him, Before He could react he felt a hand on he chest where Sole was, pinning the poor cat, and a hand on his upper arm. He gazed into the off white Eyes of the man before a sharp pain went though him, He gasped in shock. It was a blinding pain, but just as suddenly as the pain came on it was gone. With it he could not feel sole anymore, _'Did she get away? I hope so!'_

As the light faded Ed could see the man that had grabbed him, He could see the short, dark red hair. The light blue eyes that were staring at him looked angry. "Damn cat! It got in the way!" Ed wanted to move, he wanted to get out of this man's grip, He wanted to but his body did not listen to him, He just shut his eye _'it has to be a bad dream!'_ Ed felt the hand on his upper arm tighten, next thing he knew he was being turned around so his back was facing the man behind him.

He opened his eyes just a crack, As soon as he did he wanted to yell! He was facing the mirror, And what he saw scared him. He had cat ears, tails, and the k-9s of a cat. What he also saw made him want to throw up, His shirt was a little tight around his chest._ 'DAMN, I remember who this guy is now! He's john baller, he worked on human transmutations! But I put him in jail, he tried to freaken kill me!' _

Ed could see in the mirror that john was moving behind him. He felt johns hand being pressed up to his back, then, before he knew what was going on, He felt himself go fling, smashing though the wall.

Roy was running down the block. He could not believe what he had just saw. _I told Ed just last week not to blow his house sky high and now this. You have 1 heck of a sense of timing Ed._ Roy closed his eyes and shook his head. Why was he thinking that Ed could be hurt and he was thinking like this.

Just then something hit Roy. He went flying back, landing some 20ft behind him, almost cracking open his head as he landed. Roy felt something move on top of him. He opened his eye, no matter how much his body protested, just enough to see. What he saw only helped him to become unconscious. Ed was straddling his lap, looking half unconscious himself. But that was not what got Roy, it was the cat ears.

As Roy was about to slip in to unconsciousness, he looked in to Ed's eyes, Ed's golden amber eyes. Ed eyes widen as he realized what was happening, "Roy!", and the sight of Ed were the last things Mustang hear or saw before the darkness engulfed him.


	4. Cost to get it back

Chapter 4: Cost to get it backed.

Roy felt something soft under him, _what has happen? Waite!_ "ED!" And with that Roy suddenly sat up, His whole body protesting to it. "Ow."

"ROY!" The next thing Roy knew he heard footsteps and then hands on his shoulders.

"Riza? What happened? Where's Ed!" Roy noticed that Riza would not look straight at him, "Ed is ok, right?" Roy felt his heart stop beating for a moment before.

"Yes, Ed is ok." Roy let go of a breath he did not even know he was holding. "Roy there's... something I have to show you." And with that Riza looked away.

A confused Roy answered, "Ok then show me." And with that he stood up on wobbly legs.

Riza grabbed his arm to study him, "Ok come with me", and with that she led him up stairs.

They were standing in front of Roy's bedroom door before either of them said anything. "Ok before we go in I want to talk to you." Riza turned to Roy and looked him in the eye, he nodded to show that he understood. Riza took a deep breath before, "Ok Roy I want you to know that if you go in before I am done I will kill you." And once more Roy only nodded. "Ok, good. First what I want to show you is Ed. Ed is ok, just resting. If you wake Ed up I WILL kill you." Riza paused before she talked again. "Roy before I go on I think that you have to see what I am about to say." She turned and opened the door to the room. At first Roy did not see Ed, but it took him only a moment before he saw the golden hair on his pillow on his bed. It took all Roy had not to run over and check Ed. "Come in, you should sit down before I tell you the rest. Sit on the bed if you like."

Roy started to walk over to the bed, eyes on Ed the whole time, when he noticed that Ed had 2 prominent cat ears sticking out of his head He looked back at Riza and she just said, "I told you I would tell you then, just sit down first." Roy did what he was told and started to walk again. When he got to the side of the bed he quickly sat down and looked at Riza wide eyed. She gave a sigh, knowing what had startled mustang. "Yes Roy, Ed is now a girl."

Roy felt like he was about to faint, _'How? And why Ed?' _These and many other questions were running though his head. Then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Riza standing over him. "Let me explain everything." Roy nodded. Riza sat down on the edge of the bed opposite of Roy and Ed. "Ok I will start from where Ed said you passed out." Roy nodded again. "Ok after you were knocked out Ed tried to wake you up, when you would not wake up she brought you to your house and put you on the sofa. She called me right away and I came over, I knocked on the door and no one answered, so I let myself in. I came into the living room and Ed was on the ground next to the sofa, I ran over and she said she just fell. I brought her up stairs and I raped up her wounds, I made her get some rest before I would let her go down stairs. As soon as she laid down she was out, and that is when I came down to check on you. You know the rest." And so Riza finished, taking a deep breath.

It took Roy a sec. to take it all in before, "Riza is Ed hurt too bad."

"No just some cuts really, There is a nice size gash though on her left leg, and her right arm is really sore; I think she slammed into something during the explosion."

Right then both adults looked down at Ed, who had started to move in her sleep and whimper slightly. Roy bent down and whispered, "Its ok Ed, I'm here," and started to pet Ed between the ears. Ed stopped whimpering at once and lean into the touch. "You know Riza, I never saw Ed without his automail." Riza gasped, she had not realized it."But it cost him so much to get his arm back."

It was like that for about a minuet before, "You know she was really worried about you, she did not want me to help her get her wounds clean till you woke up; I had to force her up the stairs pretty much." Roy looked at her, a small smile on his face. Suddenly Riza yawned and said, " I think I'll go sleep on the couch, I want to make sure you two are ok tonight. And since John Baller is still on the loose, it is safer if I do, buy." And with that she left the room, leaving Roy and Ed alone.

Roy laid out on the bed next to Ed. He then hugged Ed and whispered, "Good-night my sole."


	5. Here is why

OK Just before we get started, I AM SO SORRY I DID NOT UPDATE LAST WEEKEND I DID NOT GOT ON THE COMPUTER AT ALL, I will put up 2 or 3 chapters by the end of Next week end just for this.

P.S. I send a huge thanks to Rivers of Angelic Roses for giving me a great idea that I am going to put in the story! And I also say thank you to Inaysara Dark for letting me know I needed to say why some things are the way they are. Well here is why.

Chapter 5: Here is why

The sun was just over the horizon and only a single ray fell onto the face of Roy. He tried to bring his hand up to his face, but something warm and fuzzy was wrapped around his wrist and lower arm. He cracked open one eye and looked down to see what it was. It was a blonde tail, Edwards tail. Roy just hugged Ed tighter.

They stayed like that for a few more minuets before Ed started to wake up. "Mmmm." Ed turned to face into Roy's chest; he then hugged Roy and cuddled into Roy. Roy smiled and Hugged Ed tighter. "Mmm... Roy?" Ed looked up at Roy, Roy looked down at Ed, They then both burst out in blush.

"Umm I'll go make us some breakfast; you stay here and rest a little longer." And with that Roy let Ed go and got up to leave.

"Bye Roy. Please come back soon," Ed whispered as soon as Roy was out of the room.

Roy was down stairs in the kitchen trying to think of something to make. What could he make that would be ok for Ed to eat as he was right now? Was it ok to feed a Neko bacon? How about eggs?

In the end Roy decided that just some plain toast with OJ was ok to give Ed. As he turned around to get the bread he saw a note on the counter. He picked it up and read it.

"Roy I went to go grab some papers from work Ed and I agreed we needed. I want to stop on the way back at my house and grab some clothes for Ed, since all of hers are now ash. Once I get back we will go shopping for Ed. Be back in about 1 hour.

- Riza."

"Ok I'll tell Ed when I go back up." The black haired man said.

Roy was walking up the stairs, a tray with 4 pieces of toast and 2 cups of OJ on it. As he walked he thought about everything that had happened in just the past 12 hours. Ed, and what happened to sole? Roy had not seen or heard anything about her since before Ed's house went sky high with everything in it. As this thought was just about to exit his mind for the time being, he came up to the door to his bedroom. Once the door was opened he looked over to Ed to see her sitting up in bed, the cover pulled up so that it was folded under her arms. Roy walked over to Ed and sat the tray on her legs.

"Here I thought we could eat in bed since... You know." He blushed slightly and looked away.

"Since I don't have any cloths?" Ed blushed even darker and looked the other way.

"Yap. Oh Riza left a note, she said she went to get some papers that you 2 said you needed and the to get you some clothes from her house. She also said that we will go shopping latter on, after she gets back and you are dressed, I'm guessing." Roy paused for a moment then looked back at Ed. It just then, while Ed was still looking away that he noticed something sliver on her neck, a silver chain. He looked to see where the chain lead, but only saw that it came together right at the edge of the cover. Before he realized what he was doing he reached over and pulled on the chain so he could see what was on the end. When he started to pull Ed looked up to him to see what was happening. Roy held up the chain in the middle of them, looking at the watch that hung on it.

"Hmm just like sole." Roy said off handedly, but soon his eyes were wide, His brain putting something together. "I get it now! The reason you have your arm and leg back, you're a girl, and you have cat ears and tail is because John joined you and Sole together! He transmuted you both and the result was how you are now!"

"Umm yap." Ed said, what Roy said sinking in. "Oh that's why sole was there one second but gone the next!" Roy nodded.

"Oh," Roy said, a thought coming back to his head as he let the silver chain in his hands go. "Ed I want to ask you something; what papers are Riza getting?"


	6. Evelyn!

Chapter 6: Evelyn!

"Oh, the paperwork," Ed turned a bright shade of pink. "Well since I don't look like Ed anymore, and I am now a girl, Riza and I think it would be best if I, umm, if I rejoined as a new member of your team. She also is making it look like I went out on a mission and won't be back for a while."

Roy sat there thinking for a moment before, "So Ed is going to be out on a mission and this new girl for no real reason joins my team with the same name, not to mention looks just like him? I think they will know it's you, even if they are stuck on the tail and ears for a bit."

Ed looked in to Roy's eyes and said, "I was going to change my name. And the military Hat Riza said she will bring will cover up my ears."

"What about the tail?"

"Do you think anyone will look for it if I just keep it out of sight?" Ed raised an eyebrow.

Roy looked away as if in deep thought. "Well ok, but I want to keep an eye on you at all times, just in case."

At this Ed perked up a bit, "Thanks."

"What name are you going to be using. Riza and I can start calling you that while we are out shopping, so you get use to it instead of Ed?"

Ed looked away and said something to soft to hear. An eyebrow was raised on Roy's end and Ed repeated herself, "I don't know"

Roy studied Ed for a moment before, "Evelyn." Ed at this looked Roy in the eyes not quit getting what Roy had said. Roy sighed and said "I think it should be Evelyn."

Ed smiled at once. "I love that name. Evelyn it is."

Roy sighed, "Ok let's just eat before Riza gets backs and kicks me out of the room."

Half an hour later Riza knocked on the door, when no one answered she left herself in. She knew where the two were so she took off her coat and hung it up.

As she was walking up the stairs she called out, "Hey Roy I'm back!" She heard some feet on the floor boards then Roy appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Here let me help you," he said as he grabbed the bag Riza was holding.

"Thanks. I'll get the door." She reached out and opened the door. Inside Ed was sitting up in bed, the cover wrapped around her. There was a tray with a plate on and 2 empty cups on on the side table.

"Hi Riza," Ed said as Riza walked in and over to her.

"Hi Ed, I got the paper work and some clothes for you to wear when we go shopping." She said handing Ed the bag. "You ate breakfast I see, Good we can leave as soon as you get dressed. I'll finish the paper work on the way."

"Ok, thanks." Both Ed and Riza looked at Roy, and after a moment of silence Riza raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Roy said, meeting their gazes.

"I would hope you would know why we are looking at you this way." Riza said, Roy just shook his head, causing Riza to sigh. "Because Ed has to get dressed now and I have to help her. Now get out."

"Oh," and with that Roy left the room, a light blush on his cheeks.

5 minutes later Roy was sitting on the couch in his living room reading a book. He looked up when he heard someone coming. At first he could not get why Riza was standing in the door way till he saw Ed's tail swishing back and forth behind her.

"Ok Roy, what do you think," And she stepped aside for Roy to see Ed.

His jaw hit the floor when he saw her. She had on a black skirt that went to mid thigh and had red strips going down the side. Her shirt was red with black straps on the short sleeves. The socks she wore came up to her knees and were a midnight black only blocked from view where it entered the red flats Ed had on. Ed's hair was down with a small red clip holding it out of her face on one side a black one on the other side. On Ed's arms were red and black bracelets. Ed shuffled a bit when Roy just kept starring.

"Um... Roy?" She said, turner a light red.

20 Min. later everyone was in the car, Roy was driving while Riza was asking Ed, who sat in the back seat, questions. Once Ed gave the answer she would fill out the paper work, sometimes they would sit for a moment while Riza filled in what she all ready knew.

"Ok Ed last question," Riza said flipping to the front page. "Know that when Roy or I talk to you we will call you Ed in private but what do you want me to fill in as you name on here?

"Evelyn!" Ed yelled while jumping up and down in the back seat.

"Hmm... Nice name, how did you come up with it?" Riza asked, filling in the last of the paper work.

"Roy and I were talking about it before you came back and I liked the name."

Riza looked over to Roy but just said, "Nice."

"Hey Ed you sure no one will notice your tail?" Roy said as he looked back at her in the mirror.

"Yes Roy. I have it so it looks like a belt so no one will notice it."

"Ok just keep your ears down. If you do the pins will make it look like it's your hair."

"Ok, now shut up and drive!" Laughter filled the car.


	7. Mall

I might be unable to update next week, I am so sorry. I have to do a summary on the big bang and write a 4 act play just for an extra class I am in because I get all A's. They think we have no life or anything. I will try to do what I can.

Chapter 7: Mall

As soon as they had got to the mall Riza had run off with Ed. Roy was left to go look around, well really he was left to go buy the food his house seemed to lack. So he went to west wing.

A half hour later he was done shopping, taking the bags to the car, and making his way to the area Riza said she took Ed to. Roy was standing outside the store looking up at the sign. No way in hell did he ever think Riza shopped at a place called "Girl World". Girl gunner maybe, but girl world? He took a deep breath and looked into see if they might sell bullets or maybe a tank or 2 that would come in handy getting him to do work. When he did see what they sold his jaw dropped. They sold women's cloths, and not just shirts but the stuff under it.

He was trying to figure out how they got the underwear on one of the mannequins when he spotted the 2 blonds. They were checking out with 4 whole bags of stuff, all of which Roy bet was for Ed as no tanks were in sight. He was about to walk over when Ed turned around and spotted him. He was amazed at how fast Ed managed to go to pale white, to a dark red, then a light pink, and finally ended up with a mix of all of them on her face.

Riza grabbed the bags and turned to leave, spotting Ed she looked up to see Roy. Roy saw her bend down and whisper something in Ed's ear, which helped her become a healthy red. Ed looked to her and nodded, they then started to walk towards Roy.

"Ok, now we have to get Evelyn shoes since we just got all the shirts and pants she will need. You coming Roy?" Riza said as she just kept on walking past Roy, Ed behind her.

"What? Oh yes!" And he turned to catch up as they turned the corner.

"So what all did you guys get?" Roy asked as he caught up. He noticed Ed tuned an Even deeper shade of red.

"Really Roy, we got her shirts and pants and bras and pink underwear. We also picked up some socks, you do know what that is, right?" Roy turned Red as she was talking.

"Yes I do know what socks are. Did you have to say bras and underwear?" He looked away, trying to hide the bit of a nose bleed he now had.

"Yes, if you do not what to hear it then don't ask next time."

"Fine," Roy said as they walked into a shoe store. "What kinds of shoes are you going to get Ed- I mean Evelyn?" Roy fixed himself since to store had a lot of people near the front. He would Waite till no one was around to call her Ed like they had planned.

Ed seemed to think about it for a bit before, "I think some flip-flops for around the house and on weekends. I was going to wear the boots that come with the uniform."

"Ok," and they headed to the back where the spring and summer shoes were, since it was fall.

Half an hour later all the boxes and bags were out in the car, thanks to Roy. The three of them were walking to the food court since it was a little after noon. Ed and Riza were talking, Roy was just looking around. "Hey Roy, we will have to stop and get Evelyn a hat or two. That way she can leave her hair go." When she said hair she tilted her head, Roy got what she wanted him to know. She had meant Ed's ears not her hair.

"Good idea we can do it after lunch."

"We also have to get her an extra pair of earrings then," Roy looked over at her an eyebrow raised. "We got them priced while you were off getting food. She liked how it looked." Roy looked down at Ed and she pretended to be fixing her hair, showing Roy the black horse earrings she had in.

"Mmm I like them," Roy said looking back up. "So what are we eating for lunch?"

"How about we stop and get pizza?" Riza said looking around.

"Ok, how about you guys get the food and I'll get us a table." Ed said when she saw how packed it was.

"Kay what kind do you want?"

"Just get me plane Riza."

"Could you get me pepperoni Riza? I want to find a seat with Evelyn."

"Sure, be right back." And with that Riza turned and walked off the find the pizza. Roy and Ed turned the other way.

"So where do you want to sit Evelyn?"

"Hmm... How about there?" And Ed pointed to a corner table that could seat 4. There were flowers and a fake tree right by it, the chairs were a black and the table was white with a light blue mixed in.

"Ok let's sit."

Roy and Ed sat there next to each other just talking, neither knew how long it was before Ed saw Riza and someone else talking. "Is that Kain Fuery with her?" Ed pointed to where Riza was carrying a tray next to Fuery who had only a plate.

"Yap I think so. But Why?" Roy and Ed were to into trying to figure out why to notice they were there till Riza dropped the tray in front of them.

"Here is the pizza, Roy I bumped into Fuery and thought that it was a good idea to introduce him to Evelyn since she will be joining the team. I also invented him to come and eat lunch with us. I told him all about how we are showing her around and helping her get the things she needs since she just moved here." Riza gave a little move of her head to show the 2 to play along.

Both of them played along perfectly. "Good that's one less person I will have to tell Evelyn about come Monday. Well Fuery this is Evelyn, she will be joining out team come Monday." As he said this he pointed to Ed who was sitting next to him.

"Hi nice to meet you Fuery." Ed said as she held out her hand

"Nice to meet you to." Fuery said shaking Ed's hand. Suddenly Fuery noticed the sliver watch around Evelyn's neck, "Oh so you're a start alchemist?" He smiled at her as he let her hand go.

"Wha- Oh yes." Ed fixed herself just in time.

"That would make it three state alchemist on one team, won't it? Is that ok?" Fuery looked at Roy and Riza.

"Yes why would it not be?" Roy raised an eyebrow at his young friend who was sitting down.

"It's just that most teams have only two if they are lucky, and since we already have you and Ed I wasn't sure if we could have one more. I thought that they might have any new Alchemist go to a team with only one." Fuery said off handedly.

"Well Evelyn Knew me and Roy and asked if she could join our team when they told her she would be transferred to central." Riza lied to Fuery as she sat down herself.

"Oh ok," he seemed happy with the lie.

"Oh," Riza suddenly said. Everyone at the table looked at her expectedly . "I just realized I forgot to pick up your uniform Evelyn, I give it to you on Monday ok." Ed just nodded and so the group started to eat their lunch.

It was after lunch and the group was walking thought the mall, not going any where really. Roy and Riza had dropped back when Ed and Kain started to talk about new music and the kind of stuff that teen were into. Riza and Roy just left them had space since they were still young.

Mean while the older couple were talking about what to do about Evelyn. "You know I don't think Al knows about this." Riza said stopping.

"You didn't call him?" Roy asked looking back at her as he stopped to.

"How could I? He's in Xing with Mei. I could try to Ling later and see if He could get a hold of them." Riza replied while thinking about what she was saying.

"I thought that," Roy glanced around," Ed knew the number."

Riza thought for a moment then shock her head. "No, before this I asked why he never called Al and he said he forgot to get the number before they left for the trip."

Roy was about to respond to that when he was roughly pushed aside, looking up to see who pushed him he say a man running in a black

t-shirt and black shorts. He had blonde hair a bit lighter then Ed's, thought it was only shoulder length. Roy looked behind him to see why the man was running but only saw a confused looking Furey and Ed in front of another hallway. Ed was on the ground and Kain was beside her on his knees. He turned and started to walk towards them, Riza right behind him. "What is he running from?" Roy asked the two young people standing in front of him.

"No clue," Kain replied.

"We were going past here and he just comes running by and knocks me to the ground." Ed said, Getting up.

"Come on let's just keep going." And with that Riza went to sit on a bench while she waited for them.

"She's right lets go." Roy went and sat beside her finishing what he had been about to say.

"Here," Furey said helping Ed up. "You ok Evelyn?"

Ed never got to replay because before she could both her and Furey were engulfed in a bright light. Both Roy and Riza watched wide. When the light reached its highest a man in a military uniform stepped out of the hall and smirked. "Got you now thief," he said when the light started to fade. When he could see past the light the man's eyes went wide. "What the? You're a girl!" He said taking a step back.

Roy was right beside him in moments and was about to snap till he saw the scene before him.

Furey was on his knees, his arms wrapped lightly around Ed who was leaning on him. Ed's hands were tied behind her back by a small ring of ice. The same kind of ring was around her knees keeping her from moving.

When Roy saw it part of him told said to burn Furey with this jerk._ 'WHY?' _Furey was a friend of his and didn't do anything. Roy pushed it aside as he held up his hand, fingers together, and said quite clearly. "What do you think you're doing?" The man before him turned eyes winding when he looked at the man behind him.

"Roy?" Roy lowered his hand when he heard his name being said. Roy blinked a few times before he could finally talk.

"Buch is that you?"

"Yes," The man said. He had gray hair. His skin had a dark tan on it and he wore brown boots instead of the military black ones. Around his neck was a chain at the end of witch hung an array.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but could someone please melt this ice, It's really cold." Ed tried to move to see a little bit better but gave up after a bit.

"Oh sorry miss, my eye sight isn't what it once was. You looked just like him from the other end of the hall."Buch said getting ready to let his alchemy go.

"Here I'll melt it." Roy said stepping forward, that small part telling him to burn Furey to. When Roy snapped he made sure it was only heat no fire, but he let the heat burn part of Fureys shirt. "Oh sorry your shirt was too close to the heat." Roy flatly stated as Furey dropped Ed and tried to put out the embers. When Ed got up she glared at Furey.

"Thanks for catching me Furey but next time give me a heads up before you drop me." Kain just turned Redder then the embers on his shirt.

"Here," Roy said offering the young blond girl his hand.

"Thank you Ro-OY!" As she went to get up she tripped and fell into Roy. The moment he saw her fall he put his hands up to catch her.

They stayed like that for a moment, Ed leaning in Roy's arms.

That was till Buch whistled. Ed jumped back when she hear it. "Oh, um, thanks Roy."

"No problem," they both looked down.

Ok so I just went back over this and fixed some mistakes. I have got to take my time typing I ended up typing Bars not Bras!

Well I got some time so I'll be getting back into updating this hopefully. Love you all and thanks for reading!


	8. I have no idea

I really need a few Betas'. If anyone wants to be one just tell me and then say which story you want to beta. If you want to Beta one I have yet to publish just say you want to beta one I'm writing right now. Ok. And all Betas' get a cake! (Hands cake to people thinking about trying out.)

P.S. Buch and his wife are my grandparents! **Flo** is the Flower alchemist and **Buch** is the ice worker alchemist! **I'm** the Ice Angle alchemist and I want to try and write myself in latter on. Have fun!

Chapter 8: I have no idea.

"So anyways, what you doing here buch?" Roy asked trying to stop blushing.

"Oh I was trying to find a nice ring for my girlfriend. We been going steady now for a few years I was going to take it a little farther" The man started to rub the back of his head, not once meeting Roy's eyes."

"I can't believe it's been that long. How is Flo doing?" Roy asked finally returning to normal.

"Oh she's doing well. I keep telling he to stop doing all the work around the new house and let me do it," The man sighed at this. "She never will though."

"Oh you guys moving?"

"Not yet, her dad gave us a bit of his land and we're building a house on it. I'm hoping to get part of it done for the winter; you know at least the basement."

"Well good luck with that." Furey watched them talk while Riza was checking Ed to make sure nothing was hurt. Though Ed did tell Riza she couldn't Waite to get home and take out the clips, they hurt.

"I didn't hurt your girlfriend to much did I?" Buch asked as he glanced over at Ed. Ed blushed but didn't say anything, Roy copied her.

Riza finally answered for them, "She's ok, it was just a bump to the head but not from you." She glared at both Roy and Furey, making both men look down. She just shook her head.

"So boss you're dating her?" Furey asked the older man.

"Umm... I don't think so." The last part the man barley whispered.

"How can you think so? Are you dating the young lady or not Roy?" Buch then bent down and whispered in Roy's ear, "I would say yes though if I were you, otherwise that young man might steal her."

Everything was quiet till, "Yes." Everyone then turned to look at Ed who was trying to hide behind Riza.

"See Roy, I told you one day you would find a keeper!" Roy nearly fell over from the pat on the back Buch gave him. "So what's your name miss?"

"E-Evelyn sir."

"That's such a pretty name for such a pretty young lady."

"Oh… Umm... Thank you." Ed steeped out a little from behind Riza and glanced around. "You ok Furey, you look really sad?"

"Yes I'm ok," Furey said lifting his head with a look of disappointment on it. Roy smiled on the inside.

"Hey Roy, why don't we all go catch a movie, Flo is by the food court waiting for me." Buch then looked away, "I-I told her I was going to the bath room. I could say I ran into you and started talking, she known's I talk forever."

"Do you guys want to?" Roy said turning around to look at his friend's. Riza nodded, Furey sighed and said ok, last to answer was Ed who just nodded. "Ok Buch let's go get Flo."

The group then started to walk to the food court, Buch happily leading everyone with Riza and Furey talking right behind him. Bring up the rear was Ed, Roy dropped back to talk to her. "Are we really dating?"

Ed looked up at the older man and sighed. "I have no idea."

"Well do you want to? I wouldn't mind." a light pink brushing their faces.

"Sure." There was silence for a moment, "You know Buch was right."

"About what?"

"Furey, I think he really did like me. He would have asked me out sooner or later." Ed shuddered, it was just a little to creepy to think about. Roy shuddered to.

"I need mind soap."


	9. Enter Ice Angel AKA Me!

I hate my laptop. Word is a jerk and did not let me on for how long. Then when it did my laptop brook! It is out to get me!

Here is the next chapter for you guys, thanks for being soooooo nice and not killing me.

Oh and I did get myself in this fic! I am so happy! (Even if I will appear like twice or so the whole story. Lolz)

Chapter 9: Enter Ice angle. A.K.A. Me!

When they got to the movie they decided to go to an action movie.  
The movie was called "Angle of the Ice: Cold truth." It was a true story about a young alchemist that was 14 and a half. She had been accepted into the military recently and everyone on her mom's side was in it too. Her alchemy let her control water, no matter what from it was in; Gas, liquid, or solid. The movie was on a mission she took in the north and during the mission she was attacked by Drachman spies that tried to take her hostage.  
The person playing the main role was no other than The Ice Angle Alchmist; the very girl who the movie was about.  
At the end of the movie, the girl came out.  
"Hello, and thank you for watching the movie. I had a lot of fun filming it and a lot of fun in real life kicking their butts!" At this everyone cracked up. Once the noise calmed down she started again.  
"If anyone wants to ask me something or anything else, I'll be in the lobby, Ok." She left though a side door.  
"Roy we have to go talk to her!" Ed jumped out of her seat and was about to run when Roy grabbed her hand.  
"Why don't you go ahead, I'll be right there." He pulled her into a hug, receiving a hug back before he let her go to have fun.  
"Can we stop and get some more candy on the way out?" Furey raised his box of gummy bears and turned it upside down to show it was empty.  
"And Restrooms," Riza reminded everyone.  
"Ok, we can stop at the restrooms, then get the candy, and meet up with Evelyn in the lobby." Every one nodded and the group headed off.  
_

10 minutes later...  
They were presently at the snack bar looking at the food they had.  
"Hm... Do you think I should get the gummy worms or the chocolate bugs?" Furey asked. Riza just rolled her eyes at him.  
"Since you already got the gummy bears, why don't you get the bugs? Sense it's chocolate anyway."  
"Ok, one chocolate bug please." The woman at the counter got one out for him and started to tell him the price, but Roy wasn't listening. He was looking at a candy that had just caught his eye. He walked up to the counter once Furey was done.  
"Can I have two of the cat lollipops?" The woman smiled at him.  
"Sure. Any colors you want?" Roy thought for a moment before coming up with something.  
"A blue one and a red one."  
"Ok," she stuck them in a bag and handed them to Roy after he'd purchased them.  
"So, do you guys see Evelyn?" Roy glanced at the practically empty lobby. He spotted her talking to Ice Angle to the far left side. He could clearly see them showing each other little displays of their alchemy. Roy shook his head and started to walk over to the pair.  
"If you add a few lines to the circle like this," The Ice Angle alchemist showed Ed what she meant with a water array that was between them.  
"Then you can turn only part of the water to ice." She proved it by turning all by the new lines into ice.  
"Your right, I can't belive you made your own array out of things you like! It can do anything!" Roy stopped where he stood and listened a bit more, after all, he was an alchemist to.  
"You did it too, I mean you don't even need to draw the array!" The Ice Angle alchemist praised.  
"You didn't draw it either, I mean we both draw when we want it to be more powerful, but we're both capable enough just to think about the array and then do the alchemy. You know, I've never met anyone that didn't have to draw it before, other than my brother."  
"I've never met anyone like this either. We have to talk some more sometime."  
"Your right Mik, we really need to talk sometime, just to two of us."  
"It's just the two of us currently."  
"Oh, ha, ha, you know what I meant."  
"Yeah, I - Oh! Hi, there." Mik, A.K.A., Ice Angle, looked up and waved to Roy.  
"Oh, hi, Roy, it's time to go already?" Ed glanced over Roy's head to the clock on the wall.  
"Yeah, the rest of us are ready to go if you are." Roy replied. Ed then turned to Mik.  
"If you ever want to talk I'll be in his office." Ed then pointed to Roy, "Sense he is my commanding officer. You can just go to Central Command and ask where Roy Mustang's office is."  
"Ok, and nice to meet you Roy." She held out her hand to shake Roy's.  
"Nice to meet you too." He shook her hand in return before dropping it.  
"Bye, and see you on Monday at lunch." Ed turned and both girls waved good bye to one another, "Let's go get the others, Roy."


	10. Lollypop

I am so sorry I could not get this up sooner. I will try and post a few over the next week but from the 4th of July on I will be really busy with school work, vacation, and sport training. I will try and update every other week now that my computer is finally being nice. If I do not for longer at least you know why now.

Chapter 10: Lolly-pop

"Good night you guys!" Riza called over her shoulder to the two friends standing in the doorway of their home. She was walking back to her car, aiming to go home and get some sleep.

"Bye," both former mentioned friends said in unison.

Ed and Roy then closed the door and walked back in. The older man turned around, deciding on what he wanted to say to the young girl, only to find her gone. A moment later he heard a light sigh come from the living room and went to talk to Ed, still having the bag with the pops in them in his hand. Roy stood in the door way to the living room, a smirk on his face as he approached her.

Ed was lying on the couch face down, the hairpins now out and setting her ears free. Now that they were, her ears just kept twitching, pausing every so often to listen before going back to moving. Ed's tail was almost straight up in the air just swishing back and forth.

Roy, being the man he was would never let a good opportunity go, slowly tip-toed over to the young girl and stopped when he could bend down and whisper in one of her ears.

"Boo."

"AAH!" Ed jumped up, nearly killing Roy. She looked down, wide-eyed, at the man on the floor laughing.

"It's not funny!" A light pink now dusted her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I just had to." Roy sat up, trying to calm himself down.

"Was there a reason you disturbed me other than to try and give me a heart attack?" Ed growled, crossing her arms and turning a little redder.

"Yes," Roy then reached into his bag and pulled out the lollypops. "Pick one."

Ed blinked a few times before, "Why?"

"Just pick one," Roy shook his head and sighed.

Ed took a moment to look at the 2 pops before she reached out and took the red one.

"I pick this one," She said holding the pop up to show him.

Roy then stood up and smiled, "Good, it's for you." He then sat down on the couch next to Ed.

"Really? Thanks, I guess." Ed looked down and started to spin it in her fingers. She turned a little redder as she looked down. After a moment of silence Ed sighed and sat down regular.

"Do I have to wear the uniform Monday?" She looked up at Roy expectantly.

Roy took a moment to think.

"I guess it would be for the best if you did. Do you have one?" Roy replied, glancing down at the younger woman.

"Riza had a few in a bag she gave me." Ed then sighed and mumbled something incoherent. Roy just left it go and glanced at the clock.

"We should go to bed, It's getting late." He then got up and stretched but stopped when he remembered something.

"Um... I can sleep on the couch if you want." Roy looked away blushing slightly.

Ed just looked away, "Or, you could sleep with me you know. The bed is huge."

"O-Ok... I'll go change in the bathroom down the hall. You can use the one in the bedroom if you want."

15 Min. Later Roy walked out of the bathroom. He wore a simple red button down shirt and gray sweat pants. He had brushed his teeth and everything so all he had to do was turn out the lights downstairs and then go up to the bed room.

By the time Roy got up to the bed room Ed was still finishing up. He had just shut the

door and walked inside when Ed came out of the bath room. She had on a simple, light pink night gown, it went to about her knees and had black trim. Her long hair was left to flow around her shoulders and seemed to glow in the low lighting. The golden tail also seemed to glow in the light as well, along with her ears.

Ed reached behind her and turned off the bathroom light and quickly went over to the bed. Roy waited untill Ed was under the covers to turn out the light. He then

walked over to the bed and got under on the other side.

Roy glanced over and Ed who had her back to him.

"Good night." Roy whispered, then rolled on to his side to face the other way.

There was a slight movement of the bed and then Roy felt something push up to his back, "Night." He looked over his shoulder to see that Ed and moved against him. He smiled softly and turned to Ed, wrapping his arms around her waist. Roy kissed her cheek and pulled her a little closer into his body. Ed slowly put her hand's over his own.

"Love you." She murmured.

Roy smiled and kissed Ed on the cheek once more, "I love you too, Ed."

They soon fell asleep, Roy holding Ed and Ed with her hands over his.


End file.
